Motorcycles are often not seen by other drivers because motorcycles provide a small visual target such that they are easily overlooked on busy roads. Moreover, motorcycles are capable of more rapid braking deceleration than other vehicles but such use activates brake lights. They can also achieve rapid deceleration by releasing the throttle or down shifting which eliminates the visual cue of the illuminated brake lights. The latter two challenges make the motorcyclist highly vulnerable to accidents with other vehicles and drive the need for an effective means of increasing the motorcyclist's visibility and for signaling deceleration.
Various methods have been attempted to make the motorcyclist more visible including the use of illuminated clothing. Some illuminated clothes are heavy and bulky and/or plugged into the motorcycle's electrical system. Still others have their own battery pack. For one reason or another, illuminated clothing has not become popular with the motorcycling public.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a stylish, light-weight, highly-visible garment that not only makes the motorcyclist more visible but also warns of a decelerating motorcycle regardless of the means of deceleration.